Spells of Fate
by Aki-The-Drunken-Master
Summary: Kurama is placed under a spell by a vampire that makes him do whatever it takes to get his heart's greatest desire, namely, Yusuke Urameshi. Yaoi KuramaxYusuke !Originally, Servant of Mine by Aurora Kilmin!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Oh! The setting is in the city at, like, early evening (a.k.a. the sun just set).

Talking: "blah, blah, blah."

Thoughts: 'blah, blah, blah.'

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. It's that simple.

Servant of Mine- Chapter 1

"My Lady...?" "Hmm ? ...Yes, what is it?" 

"…I have him, Mistress."

"Ah, good. You've done well…Kurama."

Yusuke was walking the streets in a good mood; he just kicked the

sorry asses of a group of thugs who, unbelievably, had the balls to pick a fight with him and he was ready to…to…well I be damned if he knew, but he was ready to do something, anything to burn off the energy he got from that fight!

And, while Yusuke searched his empty head for something to do, he

didn't notice someone creep up from behind him.

"Good evening, Yusuke." a voice Yusuke knew to belong to his

spirit fox friend said calmly.

"Ah! Kurama, what the hell! You scared the shit out of me!"

Yusuke jumped a clear ten feet in the air.

Kurama chuckled, "Sorry about that, Yusuke. I only wanted to ask

you if you'd like to go to a dance club with me."

"A…club? **You** go to clubs, Kurama?"

"It isn't that hard to believe…is it?" Yusuke thought he heard

Kurama say that last bit with a tinge of worry in his voice.

'Nah, it's got to be my imagination. I mean, why would he be

worried?'

Yusuke decided not to press the matter and just answered Kurama's

question, "Guess not. So, anyway, do you have a particular place in mind?"

Kurama visibly relaxed," Yes, as a matter of fact, I do…Night breed

alcove." The way Kurama said that one statement sent shivers down Yusuke's spine.

It made him reconsider going.

'Hey, wait a minute! What am I so afraid of? This is Kurama we're

talking about. It's not like he's going to rape me or nothing.' Yusuke perked up quite a bit.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan to me!" Yusuke yelled making Kurama's

ears hurt a _little_ bit.

Kurama smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes that Yusuke didn't

catch,"Alright then. I'll lead the way."

As they walked away, a figure emerged from the shadows. It was a

beautiful young woman with long, dark hair that reached past her waist accented by her pale skin and deep red eyes. The danger this woman represented shown by her evil grin showing two sharp fangs and the katana at her hip. She wore red. All red. She wore a simple, but elegant dress that accentuated her curves and reached down to her ankles showing a pair of stiletto heels. She wore a ruby choker with earrings to match. All other detail covered by a red cloak.

"There now, Kurama" the mysterious woman began," it isn't that

hard. Soon he'll be yours and you'll thank me for this. Lead him into your embrace. He can't resist."

Laughing, the figure disappeared into the shadows from whence she

came.

AN: this is my first fic so please go easy on me, but all comments and advice are welcome (even if it's mean or rude). Tell me if you want me to continue it. Umm…how about: if I get 3 requests to continue, I will. Okay, Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, here is chapter 2 as promised.

Talking: "blah, blah, blah"

Thoughts & voice in Yusuke's head: 'blah, blah, blah'

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. It's that simple.

WARNING: there is a lemony-type part in this chapter

Servant of Mine- Chapter 2

Kurama led Yusuke through LOTS of side streets and back alleys until Yusuke didn't know where they were. It was unnerving and Kurama hadn't said a word for at least twenty-freaking-minutes and Yusuke was starting to feel like he was being kidnapped.

"Hey, Kurama! Where are we?" Yusuke tried to make some conversation to ease his nerves, but the thought that something was wrong wouldn't leave him be but, instead, sunk deep into his bones.

"Almost there." Was all Kurama said.

Reluctantly, Yusuke let the conversation end there, even if Kurama was acting kind of weird, hearing the voice of one of his closest friends soothed him and somewhat repressed his bad feelings, even if he'd never admit it.

They walked on and after about a minute Yusuke heard the faint sound of music. It was fast and got louder the more they walked. Finally, they reached the source of the music: Night breed Alcove.

There no one at the door like Yusuke thought there would be.

Kurama stopped, "Here we are." Yusuke stopped as well and had only a few moments to examine what appeared to be the back entrance before Kurama moved towards the door and he followed.

When they got inside the first thing Yusuke noticed wasn't how much louder the music had gotten or even the young woman in red that was watching them from the misplaced shadows of the corner of the room that seemed to stay swarmed around her no matter how bright the lights got with amusement clearly written on her features, no, what Yusuke was interested in was how sexy Kurama looked in this lighting.

'Whoa! Sexy! Where the hell did that come from?'

Kurama walked over to a table and Yusuke mimicked his movements.

As soon as he sat down Yusuke felt a sharp pain in his head. He let out a low hiss and closed his eyes trying to ease the pain and Kurama's worried voice was lost as Yusuke caught sight of a mental image that both confused and excited him: entwined limbs, erotic movements, pleasure in its most sinful form, and Kurama was the one causing him such pleasure, thrusting deep inside of him, their moans and pants of pleasure filling the air. And as the images continued to play in his head Yusuke heard the voice of woman enter his mind.

'You want him…you want to feel the sensation of his skin against yours…' Yusuke barely listened to what the voice was saying finding himself much more interested in the scene that was unfolding in his head, '…don't resist him.'

When the mental fantasies abruptly ended Yusuke let out a whimper of protest and slowly opened his eyes to meet Kurama's worried gaze.

"Yusuke, are you alright?" Kurama's worry-filled voice rang through the air, "Here, drink this."

Kurama handed Yusuke a glass containing a blue liquid. Yusuke took the cup and examined it briefly before downing the whole thing in one gulp. He soon regretted doing so.

Yusuke's head swam, the room began to spin, his vision becoming slightly blurred. He looked up to see that Kurama's expression had changed and he was just sitting there smiling, mischief shown clearly on every inch of his face. After a few moments Yusuke felt himself teetering on the verge of unconsciousness and Kurama had yet to make a single move to help him, hell he hadn't even moved at all! Finally, Kurama decided to say something.

"Good night, Yusuke." Then everything went black.

AN: Please review and remember I'll accept rebukes and compliments, advice and complaints. Tell me if you want me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so sorry about the late update. My brain fried. Ow! Oh well, on with the fic!

Talking: "blah, blah, blah"

Thoughts: 'blah, blah, blah'

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. It's that simple.

Servant of Mine- Chapter 3

Yusuke slowly woke up to a pain in his head and a ceiling he didn't recognize.

'Damn, my head hurts…where am I, anyway?'

Yusuke tried to move his arms, but the limbs wouldn't budge. Curious, Yusuke looked above his head to notice that not only was he in someone else's bedroom, he was **tied **to someone else's BED!

"What the Fuck!" Okay, he lost it (not like he ever had it).

"Tsk, tsk, Yusuke, there's no need for such language." Kurama decided to make his presence known to the frantic young boy he had chained to his bed.

Yusuke's head took a sharp turn to face the door and the redheaded beauty standing therewith a smug on his gorgeous face and a mischievous lust-filled glint in his stunning emerald eyes.

But Yusuke didn't see any of it, he was far too relieved upon seeing a familiar face to care that Kurama was staring t him as though he were the demon-boy's next meal. "Thank God you're here, Kurama! Get me the fuck out of here!" Yusuke unwisely said (more like yelled) to his friend, completely unaware that the fox had no intention of letting him go just yet.

"Now, Yusuke, what did I just say about your language?" Kurama paused just long enough for Yusuke to realize that the whip-wielding warrior was not acting like his normal self, "Oh well, I guess I'm just going to have to punish you."

"Huh?" Needless to say that Yusuke could no longer form intelligent sentences as Kurama began moving towards the bed where the spirit detective lie helpless, "It's simple, Yusuke. I'm going to take you to the heights of ecstasy and back. Perhaps then you'll think about it when I finally confess to you a secret that's been tearing me apart since we fought in the dark tournament." Yusuke had no time to reply as Kurama reached the edge of the bed.

"And now, my soon-to-be-lover, the fun begins." Yusuke gulped.

AN: well that's kinda short. O.o hee hee, cliffhanger

but don't worry there is a method to my madness, you see, I decided to give the lemon its own chapter. That way anyone who doesn't want to read it can just skip the next chapter.

Okay, that's all! Please Review!


End file.
